Not everything is as it seems
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Emma finds out something interesting about herself...


Dedication: This is for Sierra-Jae, who I don't know, but whos Emma/Holly fic "Discovery" got me back to writing and even more gave me the idea to write this pairing!

Looking through the window, Emma could see Holly and Will standing very close. Will's arm around Holly's waist, her arms slung around his neck, their faces mere inches apart. Then suddenly Emma saw how Will moved quickly and dipped Holly, so that he was bent over her, their lips inching closer by the second. Emma's heart beat wildly. She wasn't sure if it was, because she was spying on them or if it was because it was Will and Holly right before a kiss.

Right before she could see their lips touch something inside of Emma snapped and she grabbed the door handle and stormed into the room, making the two lovebirds jump apart, both looking at her emberassedly having been caught in such a situation at school and more importantly by Emma, because all parties involved in this awkward situation, knew about Will and Emmas' background story.

More furious than she had ever been, Emma stormed over to them and facing Holly she ordered "Miss Holiday, after school, I want to see you in my office!" Will took a step to Emma, wanting to calm her down by putting his hand on her arm, but this caused Emma to get even more furious and sent them both a death glare and then stormed out again, merely keeping the tears inside.

Once Emma had reached her office she fell down into the chair behind her desk and her arms found the top of her desk and her head found a resting place on her arms, the sobs she had held in starting to shake her body and the tears finally let free to run down her face. "Why?" she thought "Why am I always involved in such a mess?" she couldn't get her hear wrapped around what had just happened. She had thought she was over Will but then having seen him leaning in to kiss Holly had made her heart break all over again. How could she have feelings for him again. Just a week ago, she had been fine. They had even started to become friends again and she didn't feel her heart fluttering everytime they touched or everytime he smiled at her. she didn't blush anymore when he spoke to her or complimented her. All she saw him as was her best friend and then Holly arrived at the school again and everything had changed again. Whenever she saw them together her heart arched. Whenever she came near them her palms got sweaty and her heart started racing again. When they looked at her she blushed. She felt like a teenager again with her first crush.

Hearing a knock on her door, she looked up, descreetlly trying to wipe away the tear stains her crying had left on her cheeks. Gesturing for the person to come in without really looking who it was she turned her head and there she was – Holly.

Emma's heart started to beat faster again, she could feel her palms getting sweaty and the images of her and Will almost kissing if she hadn't interrupted they came to her mind again. Taking a deep breath as to not instantly scream at the woman she gestured for her again to take a seat. "You wanted to talk to me?" Holly asked with concern in her eyes. "Yes, indeed, I wanted to see you!" See you? She scolded herself. Talk to her, that's what I wanted, not see her. Well, ok I did, but still, talk it is, not see! Emma scolded herself quietly. When Emma looked up and at Holly, she couldn't help but notice how the afternoon sun reflected in her hair and gave her something almost looking like a halo. "Wow!" Emma breathed out and then blushed as she noticed that she had said this aloud. Holly looked at her questioningly and waited for Emma to continue.

Composing herself, Emma slowly breathed in and out. "Look Holly, I am sorry about how I acted before. I guess you know about Will and my past and I thought I was over him but then you came to the school and I suddenly feel that I might not be over him still! I am sorry how I acted before and it was completely inappropriate of me to shout at you and to order you around…!" she trailed of, hoping that Holly would accept her apology.

"Oh Emma…" getting up, Holly moved around Emma's desk "Are you sure this is about Will?" Emma scooted back with her chair a little, as Holly was coming closer and looked at her dumbfolded, not knowing what the blonde woman meant. " I mean, you say this all started when I came to school. You were over him. Now I am here in your office and you have this adorable blush all over your face and neck and of what I can see even a little lower!" at this Emma covered herself with her arms, looking down, to see that Holly was right. "Emma, can I try something?" Holly asked her, leaning closer, bending down a little, her shirt revealling the top of her breasts, making Emma's attenting go away from her face to the top of her shirt, admiring what she saw. Slowly nodding Emma's eyes found Hollys' again and Holly's hand found Emma's cheek, caressing softly, making Emma exhale shaprly, the touch sending a million tingles trough her body. Holly leaned in and her lips touched Emmas' softly, tasting and testing. As she Holly didn't feel any objection from the other woman, she opened her mouth a little and let her tongue slide gently over Emmas' lips. Emma moaned and opened her mouth as well, feeling the slight pressure of the blondes' tongue on hers. Her heart beat fast, and her hands found the taller woman's head, grabbing onto her hair, pulling her closer, while deepening the kiss.

Holly went to straddle Emma on her chair, their middles touching, which made Emma buck into Holly's hip. She wasn't so sure if it was out of excitement or out of surprise, but if she was honest with herself, she didn't care. All she cared about was how good this felt. Not once had she felt like this. Not with Will and especially not with Carl. She felt Hollys' lips leave hers making her moan at the loss and suddenly this moan turned into one of excitement, as her lips attached themselves to her pulse point, sucking hard. Emmas' grip on Hollys' head got tighter pulling her closer still. Their hips had at some point started grinding against each other, when that ad happened Emma didn't know. All she knew was, that this felt incredibe, incredibly right. Not like it had always felt when she had gotten close to her boyfriends. That's when she knew, that today, she would experience her first time. That's when she knew that she wanted Holly, that she needed her.

Hollys' hands had been working on the buttons of her blouse, having opened already half of them, her head moving lower with every button she opened. Hollys' lips found Emma's plain white bra, her tongue trailing along the rim of it, slowly dipping inside, pushing the material lower, exposing more of Emma's rosy skin. Emmas' hands flew to Hollys' taking them and urging her to touch her breasts. When Hollys' hands were where Emma wanted them, her own hands flew to her blouse buttons, quickly undoing the remaining ones. As if her hands had a mind of their own, they found Holly's blouse as well, unbuttoning it just as quickly, letting her fingers feel the smooth skin that was Holly Holliday for the first time.

Opening her eyes, she searched for the blondes' ones, smiling lovingly at her. "Wow!" Emma breathed before her lips claimed the other womans ones again, this time much more forceful. Her hands found the taller girls thighs, slwoly inching under her skirt, feeling the heat that was coming from between her legs. Hestitantly her hands inched closer and closer to where she wanted to touch Holly the most. She wasn't very experienced, not even with herself, always having found it to be something dirty to touch herself and never having been able to open up enough to let anybody else touch her there, she didn't know exactly what to do to please Holly. Emma just went with what felt right, as her thumb touched the damp cotton that still covered Holly. Her thumb brushed a little against the damp material, obviously finding the other womans clit and therefore making her jump and moan in desire. Emma felt Holly's hip pushing against her hand, indicating that she wanted and needed more. Emma's hands found the side of her panties, slwoly inching her fingers inside, her fingers immediately being surrounded by wetness.

"Holy shit!" Holly breathed into Emma's ear, letting her know, that whatever it was she was doing, it was right. Adding a little more pressure with her index finger, Emma felt her finger move inside of Holly, making both of them gasp, because neither had expected this move. Holly's arms clamped around Emmas' neck, holding on for dear life, as the red haired girl started moving her finger, rotating it slowly while inching it in and out repeatedly. Soon she felt the walls surrounding her fingers spasm, a fresh wave of wetness coating her fingers. The moans had gotten so much louder and Holly gasped for air, holding onto Emma tightly.

When Holly had come down from her high, she was still breathless. Not knowing what to say, Holly took Emma's face into her hands, kissing her tenderly, conveying everything she wanted to tell her in this one kiss. Soon enough ths gentle kiss turned into one with more passion, with Emma suffling in her chair anxiously, needing to be touched as well. She had waited for this for over thirty years and she knew she'd reach the peak without much. She had so much pent up sexual frustration in her, that having seen Holly come, had almost sent Emma over the edge as well. Hollys' hands found Emma's skirt, and let her body sink to the floor, finding a place between Emmas' legs, making her eyes go wide as she realized what Holly was about to do. Holly placed a gentle kiss on Emma's knee, her hands sliding under her skirt, finding her heat, and gently caressing her over the damp material. Feeling Emma quiver at the slightest of touches, Hollys' hands made their way away from her middle and found the top of the panties, inching them down her long legs, exposing her for the first time.

Hollys' hands travelled upwards Emmas' legs, making her spread her legs further, so that Holly's head would have enough room. Her lips found Emma's leg again, slowly kissing upwards, the smell of Emma's arousal getting stronger and stronger with every inch. Holly had to hold back to not just go for what she wanted and to give Emma a good first time. Smirking to herself she thought that there was enough time later on for going rough.

Emma's body trembled out of anticipation and the delicious feeling of Holly's tongue on her skin. Shriking loudly as she felt Holly's tongue making contact with her clit, sending a new wave of arousal all through her body. Emmas' hands gripped onto the blond hair, urging her on to move faster. Complying Holly's tongue dipped inside of Emma, fully tasting her for the first time, making both of them moan. The vibrations Holly's moan sent through Emma's middle made her tumble over the edge. Biting on her lip to keep from screaming Emma experienced an explosion of all of her nerve endlings all at once, where the epicenter of this huge firework seemed to be deep down her belly between her legs, making her quiver and shake violently.

When Emma was able to open her eyes again, as her breathing had slowed down a little, she came face to face with a pair of blue eyes, looking at her lovingly, silently questioning if she was alright. Nodding Emma pulled Holly closer and kissed her softly on the lips, tasting herself on the other woman's tongue.

Pulling away slwoly, Emma looked Holly in the eye "Thank you!" she breathed, smiling softly at the woman who was still sitting on the floor between her legs. "What for?" Holly asked, because she knew this wasn't a thank you for the sex they had just had. "For making me see, it wasn't Will I was upset about. I was jealous because you seemed to want him and not me." Caressing Emma's cheek softly, Holly smiled at her "Oh Emma, it's always been you for me. I just flirted with Will, to see if you'd be jealous and if I had any chance with you at all!" Getting up Holly took a piece of paper from Emma's desk and scribbled something on there, handing her the paper. "Here that's my number, if you want, call me later on and maybe, I don't know, we could like, do this again sometime, maybe with some nice dinner or a movie before though!" Bending down, Holly left a sweet kiss on Emmas' lips, and then walking to the door, right before closing it behind her, winking at a dumbfolded Emma, whos hand flew to the piece of paper on her desk, drawing a little heart around Holly's name, smiling at herself, for finally having found herself.


End file.
